Wedding Dances
by Objective Mistress
Summary: They decided that if they waited for the "perfect" time, they would never find a time at all. With distance and time between them, Mako and Korra must find a way to live that works.


**Title: **Wedding Dances

**Rating:** T (borderline M)

**Word Count: **~5000

**Summary:** They decided that if they waited for the "perfect" time, they would never find a time at all. With distance and time between them, Mako and Korra must find a way to live that works.

**Author Note:** This is a fic that is based on a piece of music. That piece is _Wedding Dances_ by Daron Hagen. I highly recommend you listen to the piece either before or during your read because this fic isn't the wedding fic most expect (which you would realize from the moment you start the piece). Because this site doesn't allow links, you can find the recording on my SoundCloud account (user is objectivemistress).

.

.

"Let's get married."

Korra's feet stick to the ground as if encased in cement. "W-What?"

"I said, let's get married," Mako takes both of her hands in his.

"Are you proposing to me, City Boy?"

They've been together now for two years, if one doesn't count the short six months they shared years ago. Things were never simple between them, but that was how they were. Time apart taught them that good relationships didn't occur when two complementary puzzle pieces fit together and completed one another. No, that was impossible and they both knew it. Great relationships happened when two individuals are willing to work together against anything to stay with their hands clasped and fingers entwined against the winds and rain of life.

It wasn't easy at times. They argued just like any couple, their stubbornness and passion flaring. These arguments were always followed by heartfelt apologies and attempts at understanding. After all, not doing so led them to their first break-up.

Then there were their responsibilities. Just because the Avatar took on a different type of balancing role in the changed world didn't mean she wasn't needed. While Republic City was her second home, the Avatar Spirit of Raava existed to help the world. Korra, determined never to shunt her duties away again, always rose when she was called.

"Yeah, yeah I am," he pulls her in to his embrace. "I don't have a ring or a betrothal necklace, but we can still make this promise that one day, I'll marry you."

A flicker of doubt crosses her features. "Are you just doing this because I'm leaving tonight for what might be a while?"

It's tough being the Avatar, travelling the world with the occasional White Lotus companion. It's tougher being the Avatar's boyfriend, stuck in Republic City waiting for the next letter, the next telegram, or the next phone call.

Being a detective is demanding work. Juggling multiple cases, tracking clues, interviewing suspects…it's a full-time plus some job. He likes it, or he did at one point. When Korra is gone it's the best distraction he could hope for. But, unlike her work, he feels as if he struggles to make real change. No matter how many Triple Threats he pulls off the streets, another man is there eager to rise in the ranks and fill the arrested man's place.

"A bit…" he admits.

Sometimes there are fears although they both know they are irrational and impossible. He wonders if she'll meet someone extraordinary on her travels. She wonders if he'll find someone to make a home with him.

"…But you make me _so _happy," he presses his lips against her forehead. "I can't imagine my life without you in it. Even if it's just a promise for a someday," he leans down so he can bury his face in her neck against the wind. She smells like earth and his soap (because she's been too lazy to pick something else up at the store because his "works just fine") and he doesn't want it to end. "I promise you I'll be waiting. And someday…I'll follow you."

"Then…"

She pulls away and there's a quickly passing wave of panic that passes through him because what if he should have just kept his mouth shut? What if she says no and calls him crazy?

"…Then that's enough for me."

Korra grabs him roughly by the collar and pulls him into a kiss gentler than he expected. As his lips melt into hers and their breaths mingle in a way that they have become intimately familiar, things seem right in a time when her imminent departure makes things feel so wrong.

.

"_See?" Mako wraps his arms around her waist. "I told you we'd get here eventually."_

_Korra tucks her head under his chin and relaxes. She moves her feet and sways to the music of their first dance as husband and wife. It's customary of a wedding that the bride and groom grace the dance floor first as the few handfuls of guests watch. She doesn't look at them, but she imagines the looks of joy and pride on their faces._

"_We're married," she smiles, enjoying the swell of happiness inside her chest._

_This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Their wedding was supposed to be a day solely for celebration. And while joy is certainly the dominant feeling, the undercurrents of the past few years still mar the event for her. Korra wants to shed all that, if only for a few minutes to enjoy this._

"_You realize this still doesn't change things, right?" Her eyes meet his. "You promised me answers. I'm taking a big leap of faith trusting you here."_

"_I know," he nods. "Soon. I promise."_

.

When they are separated, time seems to pass more slowly. Eventually they stop counting the days apart because the number becomes so large and looming. Later, they stop counting the days until they see one another again because the date is continually pushed back as more and more problems arise that requires the Avatar to intervene. After all, what are numbers when the expanse of time seems so wide that ages have passed?

Korra does her work. It's hard to imagine that there was a time in which one would be comfortable labeling the Avatar as "irrelevant" to world affairs. She is a steadying presence, her weight and power behind her as she humbly works out issues with words (and with elements for those who refuse to listen).

Her past has taught her that progress has a cost. There are growing pains because change is difficult and daunting; sometimes someone with vision is required to see beyond the present to the next step. Better the Avatar do it (who has the interests of the people in the forefront of her mind) than someone else with lesser motives.

Mako does his work. He solves case after case but his desk remains cluttered and messy with files yet to be closed. Trying to clean up the streets of Republic City is a Sisyphean task to put it lightly. And while he has earned Chief Beifong's trust and has become one of the most successful investigators on the force, after making detective his next promotion is years down the road.

Nights for him are lonely in their apartment that feels like only his. Only his side of the bed has to be made when his alarm goes off far too early in the morning to be legal. He cooks breakfast alone and for one. At least in the evenings he gets to check his small mailbox in the lobby for a letter from Korra. It's easier for her to reach him; she's sleeping somewhere different every night.

But in the end, all things have their end and the distance is closed yet again.

She kisses him so fast he doesn't have a chance to get a greeting out. The kiss is sloppy, their teeth clattering against one another's once or twice as they try to shake off the seven-month separation. It feels like home in the embrace as he presses her against the door to _their _apartment, their foreheads touching and breath mingling in the air.

"I missed you," her voice cracks with beginnings of a happy sob.

"I missed you too," he places an open mouthed kiss against her neck. "I missed you _so_ much."

They mutter I love you as clothing is shed until skin presses against skin, their hands and mouths learning to appreciate one another again into the night.

.

"_You make him so happy," Bolin smiles. "Happier than I've ever seen him."_

_They sway to the music as other bodies whirl around them on the dance floor. Her dress spins and swirls around her ankles as the earthbender dips her._

"_He makes me happy too," Korra laughs. "That's why we work."_

_Bolin has always been an excellent dancer. He's so sure-footed as they sway. Even when he's completely making up the moves he does it with a grin, a glint in his eyes, and air of confidence that is infectious. _

"_I know things haven't exactly been…" he searches for the right words, "…perfect between you two lately—"_

"_Bolin," she shakes her head. "Not now, not today."_

"_It's going to work out."_

_She looks at him doubtfully, "How do you know?"_

"_I know because I know you two. And whatever is up with Mako, I know he's doing it for the right reasons, and for you."_

"_I trust him, but how do you trust him that much?"_

"_I've known him my whole life. You trust him too, a lot to get married today."_

.

"Wait, did you say _months_?" Mako drops his chopsticks to his plate.

Korra winces, "…Yes."

"Last week you said this was only going to be two weeks in the Fire Nation!"

"I…"

It was supposed to be two weeks for a diplomatic trip to see Fire Lord Izumi. But with the drought only increasing in the area, arguments were breaking out as to how to best allocate regional fresh water supplies. Even just having the Avatar's steadying presence would go a long way.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you that the situation had worsened," she explains. "I hate it too I—"

"You lied to me!"

"I did not!"

"Right. You go off and fly around the world and I'm stuck here. How horrible," he snaps.

Frustration seeps into her voice and her fists clench under the table, "_Stuck_? I thought you loved Republic City! It's our home!"

"_Our_ home?" His tone of voice is mocking. "You're barely ever here. You've been here for what, three weeks and now you're taking off again. I thought we were supposed to get married! Have a life together!"

"It's not that simple and you know it," she buries her face in her hands. "I want to stay. You're the one who said you would follow me! You said you'd be happy working anywhere I was!"

"I had no idea what I was talking about then." Mako takes a deep breath, realizing he went too far. "I know…I'm sorry. I love you."

"You could come with me."

"You know I can't. I have a job here."

"Right…"

.

"_It's not everyday a father gets to dance with his daughter at her wedding," Tonraq laughs. "You look so beautiful."  
><em>

"_Dad…"_

_The dress is simple. It is a traditional Water Tribe and came with her parents on their journey to the city. Korra never really dreamed of having the "perfect" wedding dress anyway, so it really doesn't bother her as she shakes her head at her father._

"_Are you happy?" His question is honest._

_She hesitates for the briefest of moments, "Of course. How could I not today?"_

"_You know getting married isn't a magic pill. It isn't going to solve whatever is going on between the two of you. Getting married is a serious commitment—"_

"_Trust me, I know."_

"_He needs to treat you right," he frowns. "A husband is always honest to his wife."_

.

"Mako, I'm back early!" She darts through the door to their apartment only to find the place dark.

It is a Thursday night, not exactly the type of evening she imagined he would be out. She assumes he's working the night shift and locks up. The apartment almost seems…unlived in. The fridge is empty and the whole place is spotless. She runs downstairs and checks their mailbox on a whim; it's stuffed with mail and it takes her a bit of fiddling to get all the letters out. Korra sorts through it on the kitchen table. There is under a week's worth of mail by her estimation unchecked.

Mako _always_ gets the mail. It's his routine. As soon as he steps into the lobby he checks the small lockbox. Which means he hasn't been here…in a week.

He never mentioned anything that might take him away from the city. In fact, since she was staying at the Fire Nation Royal Place, she got a letter from him just a day or two before she took off for Republic City. He just had the usual updates to say.

Worry bubbles up in her stomach. What if something happened? Was he injured on the job? Is something else going on?

Exhaustion from the trip (which she made in record time) coupled with disappointment from the missed reunion drag her into the bedroom. She crawls under the covers on his side, hoping to catch a whiff of his scent left in his pillow and sheets. But no such luck; the bed is made neatly with fresh linens. Mako always loved a nicely made bed.

Sleep finds her more quickly than she expected. She wakes only when the light from the undrawn curtains reaches her face (which usually happened around eleven AM this time of year). Korra rolls over; she is half expecting to see his body sprawled beneath the blankets but is met with empty sheets.

This was supposed to be a surprise for him. It was supposed to show him that he was a priority even while her Avatar duties seemed to be all consuming. In all the scenarios she daydreamed up about suddenly coming home, the notion that he might not be home at all hadn't crossed her mind at all. She only had a day or two before she was required back into the Fire Nation too; it wasn't exactly a long vacation for her.

She stumbles into the kitchen and picks the phone off the receiver before dialing Bolin's number, silently hoping he's taking Friday off.

She's in luck.

"Bolin?"

"Korra? Aren't you in the Fire Nation?"

"Home early. Have you seen Mako? It doesn't look like he's been in the apartment recently and he didn't mention anything about not being here…"

"Oh yeah! He said something about being really busy and out of touch. Odd that he didn't tell you I—"

Korra slams the phone back into the cradle. She's never been angrier with him. They were not supposed to keep secrets like this. Hell, not even Bolin knew what he was doing!

She stalks down to the central police station and strides into Chief Beifong's office. "Okay, what sort of secret assignment do you have Mako on?"

"What are you talking about?" Beifong crosses her arms defensively.

"Mako. He's not here. Didn't say a word to me. Probably on assignment from you."

The chief is genuinely surprised, "Mako has been on leave from the department for the last month."

Korra isn't exactly sure what she feels as she stands dumbstruck in the middle of Beifong's office. Angry that Mako has been putting up a façade in their communications. Terrified at what he might be keeping from her. Distraught that whatever it is he didn't bother to tell her. The emotions swirl within her, urging her to flee.

"If you see him," her voice shakes, "tell him that we need to talk."

She leaves for the Fire Nation immediately.

.

"_I've always loved weddings," Baatar smiles warmly at her._

"_You know, I never heard the story of how you and Suyin met," Korra lets him take the lead during the slow song, silently thanking Asami for picking out flat shoes for her._

"_It's a long story," he laughs. "I mean, Toph didn't quite send her daughter to the Earth Kingdom to find a husband. But sometimes things happen when you least expect them."_

"_Tell me about it."_

"_Sometimes Suyin tells me that my insight is solely in architecture," he leaned in a bit closer as his voice dropped in volume, "I know that the wedding was sudden. We were so grateful that we could make it here in a three-day's notice. But, I think things will work out."_

"_I appreciate it," she smiles, "really I do."_

"_Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll take this next dance with my wife."_

.

"Where the fuck have you been!" She yells, a few flames escaping from between her lips.

He comes to find her a month later in the Fire Nation. He shows up on the Fire Lady's doorstep with nothing more than a smile and his identification (but everyone knows who the Avatar's fiancé is).

"You act like everything is fine in your letters while you were lying to me. Lying to _me_!" Korra fumes, "I don't even know what you could possibly say to make this okay!"

Mako flinches at her anger, "You didn't write to me at all this last month."

"Of course I didn't!" She shoves him in the chest, "why do it when you're clearly not home at all!"

"I still got my mail…" it isn't an excuse. "That's how I could write you back I—"

"Stop. Just…stop." She's shaking from emotion.

He's never seen her this angry. An irrationally fearful part of him has him eyeing exits in case she flies into the Avatar State. He just needs her to calm down. He needs to be able to talk to her but he can't, not when she's like this.

"The next thing out of your mouth is going to be an explanation."

"I-I…I can't."

"You _what_?"

"I can't," he swallows hard. "I want to tell you what I've been doing, but I can't. I'm not allowed. It's a top secret police assignment."

Korra grits her teeth, "I talked to Beifong you _fucking liar_ you've been on leave from the police department."

She doesn't know what to think. He lied in the letters, now he's lying right to her face. He wasn't supposed to do this. This is Mako. He is loyal and honest. He is persistent and loves her so much he would do anything to avoid hurting her.

Her anger melts away and a sort of grief takes its place. She's choking on sobs as she reaches for the wall for support, her vision blurring in a field of tears. It feels as if her world is collapsing in on her as reality revealed itself to be a far different beast than she imagined. It was far worse than she could have ever conceived.

"W-Why…?" she manages.

"I promise, it's for the best," he pulls her into his arms. "I just need a bit more time, then I will tell you everything."

They go through the rest of the evening in silence until they lay under the covers in bed, sweat still sticking their skin together after their tryst. But Korra is desperate, hanging on to him more closely than usual as she slides down his body, still reeling from their last coupling. She wraps her hand around him, pumping him until he's ready again. Forgoing the foreplay she takes him inside her determined not to waste another moment.

She can't be sure when they'll get another moment like this and she doesn't want to wake with regrets on an evening that wasn't used to it's fullest.

Her forehead rests against his as she grinds herself against him until she comes quivering around him. He rolls them over, thrusting into him until he's spend and pulls out, his breath coming in heavy pants.

Korra rests her head on his chest as he cradles her body to his as close as possible as she drifts off to sleep.

"I promise," Mako whispers when she falls asleep. "We're never going to be apart again after this."

.

"_You know, don't you," Korra's face is stern._

_Tenzin sighs, "I do. I've known the entire time I'm afraid."_

"_You never said anything."_

"_I couldn't, just as Mako can't."_

"_I think I have an idea is it—"_

"_In time," he cuts her off. _

_Tenzin has always been a mentor to her. He's been a rock through every conflict. Most of all, he's been an ear to listen when issues were presented and she didn't know who else she could turn to._

"_Do…" she's not sure she should even ask. "I mean, knowing what you do…did we make the right decision today?"_

_He half smiles, "If you can survive this year without him, I will have no doubt that you did. And Korra, of course you will thrive this year. You are an amazing woman not to be underestimated."_

.

"Marry me," he rolls over in the large bed as morning dawned over the Fire Nation.

"Mako…" sleep still fogs Korra's consciousness, "…I already said yes to you a few years ago."

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean we should get married, _now_."

This gets her attention. "Now? Mako after tomorrow I don't know I—"

"Hear me out."

He hates this as much as her. He doesn't want to be apart, separated by oceans and continents. He wants to fall asleep next to her every night, her body pressed against his as they drift off. He wants to be there when she has nightmares so he can hold her close, stroking her hair as he waits for her breathing to calm and her heart to slow. For Mako, these are all things worth fighting for.

"I'm sorry about how I've had to lie," he cups her jawline and presses his forehead against hers, the covers still wrapped around them. "But I can tell you this. I'm going away…for a year."

Korra gasps and he gulps, swallowing his fear and continuing on.

"After that, this will never happen again. I want to marry you before I leave for this year. D-Do you still trust me?"

There is a rational part in her that screams no as she remembers the anguish of the last month. But her gut and her heart tell her yes, trusting the purity in intention that Mako insists he has. Her love is more than a shot in the dark with her eyes closed hoping to hit a target yards away. She knows that he is loyal to her. She knows that he loves her perhaps even more than she loves him back. And because of this, her answer is simple.

"Yes," she whispers.

"We won't be able to be in touch—"

Korra cuts him off with a kiss, her lips swallowing his doubts. She lets her actions speak as she rolls on top of him, pinning him to the luxurious silk sheets. "It'll be hard…but you're worth it. You always have been and you always will be."

"So…" he grins, "does this mean we're getting married now?"

"Now?" She winces, "I think we need to get back to Republic City, and I think we need at least a day or two to pull things together and invite some guests."

"We could elope—"

"No. If we're going to do this, we're going to do this right."

.

"_Asami…" Korra whines. "You know I can't dance the fast ones."_

"_For everything I did to string this wedding together in a few days notice you at least owe me a dance," Asami laughs as she pulls her along by the hand._

"_Thank you for that again," Korra struggles to keep up to the brisk tempo of the lively swing piece. "I just wanted to have the friends and family here who could. All this other stuff…the decorations, the dress, the band…it's just amazing." She halts their dance by pulling her friend into an embrace. "I know I haven't been around much."_

"_There's another gift," Asami smiles and pulls a key out of her pocket. "You said Mako is leaving tomorrow morning so you'll have to postpone your honeymoon. I got you the suite in the premiere hotel in the city for the night—"_

_She pulls her into another hug, tears springing to the corners of her eyes. She was so lucky to have so many people in her life that were willing to give so much and seemingly receive nothing in return. One day, she would make it up to all of them._

.

Their wedding night is shorter than she hoped for.

As soon as they get through the door of the luxurious hotel suite, their hands rip and tear at the clothing on their bodies, desperate to feel skin against skin. Korra's lucky the dress was only meant for one occasion; her mother brought the traditional Water Tribe gown to her room the morning of the wedding.

He doesn't care as she forces the suit off of his body. He's too busy stealing kisses with his _wife_ he doesn't mind the roughness in which she handles him.

"I love you," he picks her up bridal-style as soon as the dress and her underwear is in a messy heap by the door.

"I love you too."

They make love slowly, their eyes, hands, and lips learning each other's body one final time before the yearlong separation. He tries to remember every little feature of her skin, while she tries to record the soft groan he makes when she presses herself against him so that she can replay it over and over again in her head. They need to remember this; memories are like fires in the cold separation, warming the heart until the seasons change and chase away the cold.

His favorite part has always been her pleasure. While he recovers, he makes her come again and again until she's a puddle in the sheets. At some point, they both lose count of how many times it's been, and they collapse, bodies spent.

It's now that the tears start. Korra buries her head in his chest choking on sobs. He cries, his arms pulling her as close as he possibly can.

"I don't want tonight to end," he mumbles into her hair.

It would be easier if the sun just stayed beneath the horizon never to rise again. In the everlasting night, they could enjoy their slice of eternity together, bodies tangled beneath the sheets. There would be no commitments, no duty, no separation, and no heartbreak. But the beautiful thing about their lives is that there are things that make it worth living other than each other.

"Me neither," her breath is slowing as sleep threatens to overtake her. "It's just a year…I can wait that long."

"And you'll get answers," he yawns.

"More importantly, I'll get you."

.

"_Lets get out of here," Korra grabs Mako by the hand._

"_B-But the party…I don't want us to be rude—"_

"_It's our wedding," she kisses him and the guests cheer. "I don't care. If I'm not going to see you for a year I sure as hell don't want to waste tonight." She puts the hotel room key into his hand with a grin, "Now let's go."_

.

Eleven months pass and she travels the world. Korra stands on a balcony overlooking Ba Sing Se as the Earth Kingdom moves to elect a new leader. Since the monarch became a largely ceremonial position, establishing the democracy that the people demanded has been rewarding but difficult.

It's an easy post. This isn't the first election in the Earth Kingdom, (which was fraught with chaos and allegations of fraud), and the people are now well adjusted to picking their leaders. But she hopes no one yet takes that freedom for granted.

She hears footsteps behind her. "Has there been an issue at one of the polling places?" She doesn't bother to turn around.

"Not exactly."

Mako's voice is instantly recognizable. She turns and runs to hug him and of course, he spins her around before lowering her feet to the ground and pulling her into a searing kiss.

"It hasn't been a year yet," Korra breaks the kiss.

"Yeah, well I finished up early. And I got you something," he fishes around I his jacket. "Open your hand."

She places her hand palm up, "Mako what—"

He places a round disk into her grasp.

Korra examines it closely. "It's…a Pai Sho tile."

"Yes," he smirks."

It's then that she recognizes the flower on the piece of ceramic in her palm. It's a white lotus. It's a membership token of the Order of the White Lotus, an organization now tasked with keeping the Avatar safe. That's what he's been doing. He's been undergoing the intense trials in order to become a member of the organization.

"I've been training to join the Order…" he tucks a tray strand of hair behind her ear, "It was secret and I couldn't tell you I'm so sorry—"

She kisses him again, but this time so hard that their teeth clatter in collision. "I understand. I understand it all."

"We're never going to be apart again," he buries his head in her neck.

"Who says I want you around all the time?" Korra jokes.

Mako tickles her playfully, "Hey now! I didn't do a whole year's worth of training to have my wife make fun of me."

"It sure is hard being the Avatar's husband, huh?" She's smiling through tears.

"It's harder being the Avatar's bodyguard," he grins.

.

.

**Author Note:** When I write music based off music, I just use the sound itself. Many instrumental pieces to have narrative context (like this piece), but I choose to just use the sound to set the scene. I adore this piece of music, and there is this level of complexity to the emotion of these "wedding dances" that paint the idea that weddings and their circumstances aren't always happy or the best days of one's life. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
